The present invention relates to a retraction device for retracting a movably-mounted furniture part into a closed end position relative to a furniture carcass, including:                an entrainment member which can be releasably coupled to the movable furniture part,        at least one spring device for applying a force to the entrainment member in a direction opposite to an extension direction of the entrainment member, wherein the spring device can be tensioned in the extension direction of the entrainment member by a spring holder which is separate from the entrainment member, and        a coupling device for coupling a movement between the entrainment member and the spring holder, wherein by the coupling device, the distance of a fastening location of the spring device on the spring holder relative to the entrainment member varies upon extending (moving) the entrainment member towards the extension direction.        
The invention further relates to a drawer pull-out guide having a retraction device of the type to be described and an arrangement with a movably-mounted furniture part, in particular a flap, a door or a drawer, with such a retraction device for retracting the movable furniture part into a closed end position relative to a furniture carcass.
Retraction devices, in particular, are used in connection with drawers or sliding doors which are freely displaceable over a large part of their extension path and engaged by the entrainment member of the retraction device at the end of the closing movement, and are pulled by a spring force into the closed end position and are being held there with a predetermined closing force. Upon opening the movable furniture part, an operator firstly has to apply a force against the spring resistance of the retraction device, by pulling, until after a predetermined distance, the entrainment member is decoupled from the movable furniture part and is moved into a prestressed parking position in which the spring remains in a stressed ready position, so that in the next closing process, the movable furniture part can be pulled in again. For an operator, decoupling of the entrainment member in the opening movement for the drawer frequently makes itself noticeable with a jerky movement and with a clicking noise as, as a consequence of the sudden spring separation force, the drawer is freely movable and is accelerated unduly towards the opening direction by virtue of the previously exerted pulling force.
WO 2011/150432 A1 solves this problem by a spring holder which is separate from the entrainment member, and the spring holder is displaceably guided along a control curve. The entrainment member and the spring holder are thereby motionally coupled to one another by a coupling device in the form of interengaging tooth arrangements. Upon tensioning the spring device (i.e. upon opening the movable furniture part), the fastening location of the spring device on the spring holder falls back relative to the position of the entrainment member moving towards the extension direction, so that the movement of the fastening location of the spring device results slower than the movement of the entrainment member. The stressing of the spring device is thereby effected with reduced effort, and the undesired spring separation force and an undue acceleration of the movable furniture part can be avoided when the movable furniture part is decoupled from the entrainment member. A drawback of this construction is that the installation height of the retraction device is to be dimensioned relatively large due to the interengaging tooth arrangements.